Problemi d'incomprensione
by Echo of Pandemonio
Summary: Come sarebbe a dire che vuoi una spagnola? Non ti vado più bene io? Ma, veramente, non intendevo una persona…


**Titolo**: Problemi di comprensione  
**Personaggi**: Romana, Spagna  
**Genere**: erotico, romantico, comico  
**Rating**: NC17  
**Avvertimenti**: oneshot, lemon, what if...?  
**Wordcount**: 1.243 (Fidipù)  
**Note**: Scritta per la V edizione del P0rn fest, con il prompt: _Fem!Romano/Spagna, "COme sarebbe a dire che vuoi una spagnola? Non ti vado più bene io?" "Ma veramente non intendevo una persona..."_. Che posso dire? Era una vita che non scrivevo qualcosa di così lungo e poi era una vita che volevo scrivere qualcosa su Romana, il GB di Sud Italia che è diventata la mia preferita (sì, ormai mi son convertita alla **SpamanA** XD)

_«Come sarebbe a dire che vuoi una spagnola? Non ti vado più bene io?»  
«Ma, veramente, non intendevo una persona…»_

Antonio si passò le mani fra i capelli, spettinandoli e guardando la porta, chiedendosi come avesse fatto a rimanere integra visto che Romana l'aveva chiusa con tutte le sue forze, dopo la piccola discussione che avevano avuto.  
E tutto perché aveva avuto il coraggio di chiederle una spagnola.  
Ma chi cavolo lo immaginava che Romana non sapesse cosa fosse.  
Sospirò, alzandosi e guardandosi intorno, alla ricerca dei propri boxer e trovandoli abbandonati in fondo al letto: «Roma?» domandò, leggermente titubante, guardando la porta e saltellando per indossare il capo di biancheria intima.  
Insomma, quella benedetta ragazza non poteva pensare di stare tutto il tempo in bagno.  
Doveva uscire e loro dovevano parlare.  
E fare altro.  
Un borbottio indistinto si levò da dietro il legno scuro, di cui Antonio capì solo due parole: _dannato_ e_ bastardo_.  
E non ebbe problemi a capire a chi si riferisse con quei due epiteti la ragazza, erano quasi come _tesoro_ o _caro_ per lei.  
«Roma?»  
«Perché sei ancora qui, dannato bastardo?» tuonò la ragazza, facendolo sobbalzare dalla paura: «Vai a cercare la tua dannata spagnola!»  
«Ma io non intendevo una persona!» sbottò il ragazzo, stringendo stizzito i pugni e battendo un piede per terra: «Io dicevo che tu…ecco, sì, insomma che tu…»  
«Bello, io sono italiana!» sbottò Romana, aprendo di scatto la porta, facendolo indietreggiare quei cinque metri, giusto per tenersi a distanza di sicurezza, e guardandolo torva: «Quindi hai cinque secondi per spiegarmi cosa intendevi con "vorrei una spagnola"»  
«Eh. La fai facile tu» bofonchiò Antonio, passandosi una mano sulla nuca e adocchiando il seno della giovane e… Antonio, passandosi una mano sulla nuca e adocchiando il seno della giovane e  
Sì, come cavolo faceva a spiegarglielo?  
«Il tempo passa, Antonio»  
«Sì, sì. Ecco, io avevo avuto l'idea che…» si fermò, deglutendo il groppo di saliva che gli era salito: «che io potessi mettere quello lì nel mezzo!»  
Romana aggrottò le sopracciglia, guardandolo come si poteva guardare solo un pazzo: «Tu hai dei seri problemi di comunicazione, sai?»  
«Lo dici proprio tu?»  
Lo spagnolo respirò a fondo, deciso a usare l'ultima soluzione ideata da Alfred: butta la bomba e scappa.  
Inspirò, trattenendo l'aria per un secondo nei polmoni e guardando la ragazza che, n'era certo, avrebbe voluto la sua morte: «Voglio infilare il mio uccello fra i tuoi seni e farmelo masturbare così!»

«Sorellina? C'è Antonio e ha un occhio nero!» trillò Veneziano dal piano inferiore, facendo sbuffare la ragazza: e addio al suo piano di dirgli che non c'era, ma possibile che suo fratello – la sua metà, colui che era con lei dalla nascita – non sapesse dire una bugia a fin di bene? No, a quanto pareva no.  
E doveva per forza puntare l'attenzione sull'occhio nero che lei aveva fatto a quel porco, maniaco d'uno spagnolo?  
Sbuffò, gettando a terra l'ennesimo cuscino – ok, forse doveva smettere di comprare cuscini – e guardò torva la porta perché, presto, quell'idiota senza istinto di sopravvivenza sarebbe salito.  
Sentì il rumore dei passi e la voce di Veneziano che rassicurava Antonio che lei non l'avrebbe ucciso.  
_Se, credici, Vene_, pensò fra sé la ragazza, prendendo un cuscino rosso e stringendolo al seno: che poi non è che fosse arrabbiata per la richiesta di Antonio, sapeva di avere un bel seno e, sinceramente, gli era sempre rimasto strano che il suo uomo non gli avesse ancora chiesto qualcosa del genere.  
No, lei s'era arrabbiata perché quell'idiota le aveva fatto credere altro.  
E vabbè, che aveva fatto tutto da sola, ma la colpa era di Antonio che non sapeva esprimersi.  
Un lieve bussare l'avvisò che la sua vittima era giunta a destinazione: «Posso?» domandò la voce calda di Antonio, provocandole un brivido lungo la schiena.  
«No» ringhiò, arrabbiata più con sé stessa, e con le emozioni che quello stupido d'uno spagnolo le provocava, che con il ragazzo in questione.  
La porta s'aprì e Antonio fece capolino, guardandola con quegli occhioni verdi che sapevano tanto di cucciolo abbandonato: «Sei ancora arrabbiata?» chiese, fissandola un attimo e poi entrando nella stanza, chiudendosi la porta dietro di sé.  
Ok, quel ragazzo proprio non aveva istinto di sopravvivenza.  
Romana non rispose, limitandosi a voltare la testa verso la parete opposta e ignorarlo, come se fosse possibile non considerare quel deficiente di un toreador con il fisico di un dio e quel viso bellissimo. E vabbè, lei era di parte e n'era completamente innamorata.  
Lo sentì muoversi, ma mantenne lo sguardo fisso sulla parete, trovando estremamente interessante il motivo della cornice di un quadro, che suo fratello le aveva regalato, fino a che non sentì il materasso abbassarsi sotto il peso dello spagnolo: «Sei ancora arrabbiata?» le chiese di nuovo, facendola sbuffare e alzare gli occhi al cielo.  
«No» bisbigliò Romana, socchiudendo le palpebre e appoggiandosi contro la spalla del giovane.  
In fondo: di cosa doveva essere arrabbiata? Di niente.  
Inspirò a fondo, assaporando il profumo di pomodoro che Antonio emanava sempre, sfregando il naso contro la stoffa della maglia: «Scusa» bofonchiò, attutendo la voce contro il corpo atletico a cui s'era aggrappata.  
Antonio ridacchiò, passandole una mano attorno alla vita e carezzandole la schiena: «Bruja» l'apostrofò divertito, facendole alzare il viso e catturandole le labbra in un bacio appassionato.  
Lentamente Romana lo fece sdraiare fra i cuscini, salendogli in grembo: «Ah, sorellina? Se tu e il tuo ragazzo dovete fare certe cose, ricordatevi che io sono in casa»  
«Veneziano, sei morto!»

Romana l'avrebbe ucciso, uno di quei giorni.  
Antonio respirò a fondo, stringendo la stoffa candida del lenzuolo mentre la ragazza giocava con la lingua lungo il suo pene, come se fosse il gelato del suo gusto preferito.  
Dios.  
Romana era il sogno di ogni uomo.  
Ringhiò, quasi, quando la ragazza si alzò con il sorriso sulle labbra e quello sguardo da combinaguai che aveva: «Roma?» domandò titubante lo spagnolo, sgranando poi gli occhi quando la vide chinarsi e racchiudere il suo membro fra i seni.  
Cavolo.  
Erano morbide, calde.  
Poi iniziò a muoversi, salendo e scendendo, salendo e scendendo; e Antonio si ritrovò ad ansimare, stringendo i pugni e…  
Dannazione, sarebbe venuto se fosse continuato così.  
«Romana?»  
La ragazza si fermò, sgranando gli occhi castani e fissandolo smarrita: «N-non…» si schiarì la voce, storcendo la bocca: «Non andava bene?»  
«Dios, no!» allungò una mano, afferrando quella piccola e pallida di lei: «Solo…» Antonio scosse il capo, sorridendole: «Vieni qui»  
La issò, tirandola sopra il suo corpo e aiutandola a sistemarsi sul suo grembo, prima di penetrarla, osservando la bocca leggermente aperta e ascoltando l'ansito che uscì da quelle labbra rosse; le strinse la vita, iniziando a muoversi dentro e fuori.  
Romana gemette, passandogli le braccia attorno al collo e stringendosi a lui, mentre la velocità delle spinte aumentava, portandola sempre più vicina al punto di non ritorno: «A-antonio...» esclamò, mordendosi un labbro per non farsi scappare l'ennesimo ansito.  
Lo spagnolo la strinse più a sé, penetrandola più a fondo e rimanendo dentro di lei pochi secondi, prima di riprendere il ritmo serrato fino a quando non la sentì contrarsi attorno a sé e, poi, esplodere di piacere, inondandolo con i suoi umori.  
«Dios.» bisbigliò, continuando a muoversi finché anche lui non venne, trascinando poi entrambi sul materasso, esausti, mentre l'unico rumore che si sentiva nella stanza erano i loro fiati ansanti.  
Romana sospirò, allungandosi accanto al suo amante e appoggiando la testa contro il petto dell'altro: «Roma?»  
«Mh?»  
«Mai sentito parlare di pecorina?»

Romana gettò l'ennesimo cuscino a terra, camminando nervosamente per la stanza e imprecando in italiano e, qualche volta, nelle poche parole che sapeva di spagnolo: quel demente d'uno toreador col cervello deviato.  
Il campanello di casa suonò, ma la ragazza non si preoccupò di andare ad aprire, in fondo c'era Veneziano.  
«Sorellina?»  
Oh no, quell'idiota era

**Titolo**: Problemi di comprensione  
**Personaggi**: Romana, Spagna  
**Genere**: erotico, romantico, comico  
**Rating**: NC17  
**Avvertimenti**: oneshot, lemon, what if...?  
**Wordcount**: 1.243 (Fidipù)  
**Note**: Scritta per la V edizione del P0rn fest, con il prompt: _Fem!Romano/Spagna, "COme sarebbe a dire che vuoi una spagnola? Non ti vado più bene io?" "Ma veramente non intendevo una persona..."_. Che posso dire? Era una vita che non scrivevo qualcosa di così lungo e poi era una vita che volevo scrivere qualcosa su Romana, il GB di Sud Italia che è diventata la mia preferita (sì, ormai mi son convertita alla **SpamanA** XD)

_«Come sarebbe a dire che vuoi una spagnola? Non ti vado più bene io?»  
«Ma, veramente, non intendevo una persona…»_

Antonio si passò le mani fra i capelli, spettinandoli e guardando la porta, chiedendosi come avesse fatto a rimanere integra visto che Romana l'aveva chiusa con tutte le sue forze, dopo la piccola discussione che avevano avuto.  
E tutto perché aveva avuto il coraggio di chiederle una spagnola.  
Ma chi cavolo lo immaginava che Romana non sapesse cosa fosse.  
Sospirò, alzandosi e guardandosi intorno, alla ricerca dei propri boxer e trovandoli abbandonati in fondo al letto: «Roma?» domandò, leggermente titubante, guardando la porta e saltellando per indossare il capo di biancheria intima.  
Insomma, quella benedetta ragazza non poteva pensare di stare tutto il tempo in bagno.  
Doveva uscire e loro dovevano parlare.  
E fare altro.  
Un borbottio indistinto si levò da dietro il legno scuro, di cui Antonio capì solo due parole: _dannato_ e_ bastardo_.  
E non ebbe problemi a capire a chi si riferisse con quei due epiteti la ragazza, erano quasi come _tesoro_ o _caro_ per lei.  
«Roma?»  
«Perché sei ancora qui, dannato bastardo?» tuonò la ragazza, facendolo sobbalzare dalla paura: «Vai a cercare la tua dannata spagnola!»  
«Ma io non intendevo una persona!» sbottò il ragazzo, stringendo stizzito i pugni e battendo un piede per terra: «Io dicevo che tu…ecco, sì, insomma che tu…»  
«Bello, io sono italiana!» sbottò Romana, aprendo di scatto la porta, facendolo indietreggiare quei cinque metri, giusto per tenersi a distanza di sicurezza, e guardandolo torva: «Quindi hai cinque secondi per spiegarmi cosa intendevi con "vorrei una spagnola"»  
«Eh. La fai facile tu» bofonchiò Antonio, passandosi una mano sulla nuca e adocchiando il seno della giovane e… Antonio, passandosi una mano sulla nuca e adocchiando il seno della giovane e  
Sì, come cavolo faceva a spiegarglielo?  
«Il tempo passa, Antonio»  
«Sì, sì. Ecco, io avevo avuto l'idea che…» si fermò, deglutendo il groppo di saliva che gli era salito: «che io potessi mettere quello lì nel mezzo!»  
Romana aggrottò le sopracciglia, guardandolo come si poteva guardare solo un pazzo: «Tu hai dei seri problemi di comunicazione, sai?»  
«Lo dici proprio tu?»  
Lo spagnolo respirò a fondo, deciso a usare l'ultima soluzione ideata da Alfred: butta la bomba e scappa.  
Inspirò, trattenendo l'aria per un secondo nei polmoni e guardando la ragazza che, n'era certo, avrebbe voluto la sua morte: «Voglio infilare il mio uccello fra i tuoi seni e farmelo masturbare così!»

«Sorellina? C'è Antonio e ha un occhio nero!» trillò Veneziano dal piano inferiore, facendo sbuffare la ragazza: e addio al suo piano di dirgli che non c'era, ma possibile che suo fratello – la sua metà, colui che era con lei dalla nascita – non sapesse dire una bugia a fin di bene? No, a quanto pareva no.  
E doveva per forza puntare l'attenzione sull'occhio nero che lei aveva fatto a quel porco, maniaco d'uno spagnolo?  
Sbuffò, gettando a terra l'ennesimo cuscino – ok, forse doveva smettere di comprare cuscini – e guardò torva la porta perché, presto, quell'idiota senza istinto di sopravvivenza sarebbe salito.  
Sentì il rumore dei passi e la voce di Veneziano che rassicurava Antonio che lei non l'avrebbe ucciso.  
_Se, credici, Vene_, pensò fra sé la ragazza, prendendo un cuscino rosso e stringendolo al seno: che poi non è che fosse arrabbiata per la richiesta di Antonio, sapeva di avere un bel seno e, sinceramente, gli era sempre rimasto strano che il suo uomo non gli avesse ancora chiesto qualcosa del genere.  
No, lei s'era arrabbiata perché quell'idiota le aveva fatto credere altro.  
E vabbè, che aveva fatto tutto da sola, ma la colpa era di Antonio che non sapeva esprimersi.  
Un lieve bussare l'avvisò che la sua vittima era giunta a destinazione: «Posso?» domandò la voce calda di Antonio, provocandole un brivido lungo la schiena.  
«No» ringhiò, arrabbiata più con sé stessa, e con le emozioni che quello stupido d'uno spagnolo le provocava, che con il ragazzo in questione.  
La porta s'aprì e Antonio fece capolino, guardandola con quegli occhioni verdi che sapevano tanto di cucciolo abbandonato: «Sei ancora arrabbiata?» chiese, fissandola un attimo e poi entrando nella stanza, chiudendosi la porta dietro di sé.  
Ok, quel ragazzo proprio non aveva istinto di sopravvivenza.  
Romana non rispose, limitandosi a voltare la testa verso la parete opposta e ignorarlo, come se fosse possibile non considerare quel deficiente di un toreador con il fisico di un dio e quel viso bellissimo. E vabbè, lei era di parte e n'era completamente innamorata.  
Lo sentì muoversi, ma mantenne lo sguardo fisso sulla parete, trovando estremamente interessante il motivo della cornice di un quadro, che suo fratello le aveva regalato, fino a che non sentì il materasso abbassarsi sotto il peso dello spagnolo: «Sei ancora arrabbiata?» le chiese di nuovo, facendola sbuffare e alzare gli occhi al cielo.  
«No» bisbigliò Romana, socchiudendo le palpebre e appoggiandosi contro la spalla del giovane.  
In fondo: di cosa doveva essere arrabbiata? Di niente.  
Inspirò a fondo, assaporando il profumo di pomodoro che Antonio emanava sempre, sfregando il naso contro la stoffa della maglia: «Scusa» bofonchiò, attutendo la voce contro il corpo atletico a cui s'era aggrappata.  
Antonio ridacchiò, passandole una mano attorno alla vita e carezzandole la schiena: «Bruja» l'apostrofò divertito, facendole alzare il viso e catturandole le labbra in un bacio appassionato.  
Lentamente Romana lo fece sdraiare fra i cuscini, salendogli in grembo: «Ah, sorellina? Se tu e il tuo ragazzo dovete fare certe cose, ricordatevi che io sono in casa»  
«Veneziano, sei morto!»

Romana l'avrebbe ucciso, uno di quei giorni.  
Antonio respirò a fondo, stringendo la stoffa candida del lenzuolo mentre la ragazza giocava con la lingua lungo il suo pene, come se fosse il gelato del suo gusto preferito.  
Dios.  
Romana era il sogno di ogni uomo.  
Ringhiò, quasi, quando la ragazza si alzò con il sorriso sulle labbra e quello sguardo da combinaguai che aveva: «Roma?» domandò titubante lo spagnolo, sgranando poi gli occhi quando la vide chinarsi e racchiudere il suo membro fra i seni.  
Cavolo.  
Erano morbide, calde.  
Poi iniziò a muoversi, salendo e scendendo, salendo e scendendo; e Antonio si ritrovò ad ansimare, stringendo i pugni e…  
Dannazione, sarebbe venuto se fosse continuato così.  
«Romana?»  
La ragazza si fermò, sgranando gli occhi castani e fissandolo smarrita: «N-non…» si schiarì la voce, storcendo la bocca: «Non andava bene?»  
«Dios, no!» allungò una mano, afferrando quella piccola e pallida di lei: «Solo…» Antonio scosse il capo, sorridendole: «Vieni qui»  
La issò, tirandola sopra il suo corpo e aiutandola a sistemarsi sul suo grembo, prima di penetrarla, osservando la bocca leggermente aperta e ascoltando l'ansito che uscì da quelle labbra rosse; le strinse la vita, iniziando a muoversi dentro e fuori.  
Romana gemette, passandogli le braccia attorno al collo e stringendosi a lui, mentre la velocità delle spinte aumentava, portandola sempre più vicina al punto di non ritorno: «A-antonio...» esclamò, mordendosi un labbro per non farsi scappare l'ennesimo ansito.  
Lo spagnolo la strinse più a sé, penetrandola più a fondo e rimanendo dentro di lei pochi secondi, prima di riprendere il ritmo serrato fino a quando non la sentì contrarsi attorno a sé e, poi, esplodere di piacere, inondandolo con i suoi umori.  
«Dios.» bisbigliò, continuando a muoversi finché anche lui non venne, trascinando poi entrambi sul materasso, esausti, mentre l'unico rumore che si sentiva nella stanza erano i loro fiati ansanti.  
Romana sospirò, allungandosi accanto al suo amante e appoggiando la testa contro il petto dell'altro: «Roma?»  
«Mh?»  
«Mai sentito parlare di pecorina?»

Romana gettò l'ennesimo cuscino a terra, camminando nervosamente per la stanza e imprecando in italiano e, qualche volta, nelle poche parole che sapeva di spagnolo: quel demente d'uno toreador col cervello deviato.  
Il campanello di casa suonò, ma la ragazza non si preoccupò di andare ad aprire, in fondo c'era Veneziano.  
«Sorellina?»  
Oh no, quell'idiota era venuto.  
«C'è Antonio con tutti e due gli occhi neri!»


End file.
